Vampires
Vampires Vampire, Nosferatu, Blood Sucker, and Child of the Night. This is a vampire. A vampire can be loosely described as an individual who has recieved the dreadful disease of Noctoxumbra, and digests blood for nourishment. Noctoxumbra Noctoxumbra is the name of the disease which causes Vampirism. It is an easily curable disease, but altogether difficult to contract. It is a disease that can be mistaken for a common illness, if not careful. When you contract the disease, you wil get paler, colder, and have night terrors. The most noticable part of it though, is that your eyes will no longer shine. The easiest way to figure out if you've contracted Noctoxumbra is if you look into a light, and no lights seem to be reflected off of your eye. The Cure to Noctoxumbra To cure Noctoxumbra, you need a potion made from several components which are found commonly in the wild, but with mystic components. You will need: A glass of water from a running river A decaying red rose petal Blood of a dog (no more than two drops) Vampirism Should you wish to become a vampire, you must rest for a total of three days. In that time, your teeth will sharpen, and your senses will be peaked. Your eyes will forever be changed into a crimson red or yellow, and your skin will become paler. Vampires are not really undead. They are living creatures, sick with the incurable illness of Noctoxumbra. They can die, but they can only die from strange means. They have a regenerating ability, which affects any part of their body, except for their heart. Pros and Cons Pros: You shall be a hunter of the night, bound only to yourself, your lust for blood, and the one who has made you a Child of Darkness. All of your senses will reach their max. You will be able to see farther, feel smell and taste what others cannot, and your charisma increases as well, making you a better speaker. Depending on your variation of vampirism, you may repel some of the Cons of being a vampire. A vampire can only die from Fire, the Sun, the destruction of their heart and/or brain, and if their Master is killed before freeing them. Any wounds you suffer will be regenerated over time. It takes about a month for a leg to be recovered completely. You can't bleed. Cons: You must feed on blood. If you do not have any blood, you will die within three days. You cannot feel warmth. No matter how much you drink, you shall never feel warmth again. If you are a vampire, you cannot go into the sunlight. The sunlight will incinerate your skin, much like when light washes away the darkness of the night. You must obey your master's wishes, unless he/she releases you. Whoever gave you Noctoxumbra has control over you, until they set you free. If your master dies while you two are still connected, and the master has not freed you, both of you will die. You will be over sensitive to light. Too large of a flash can blind you temporarily. Your physical strength will be the same as it was before you were turned. You will have the same speed, and the same prowess at magic as well. Being a Vampire does not give you inhuman strength or a larger mana pool. How many types are there? There are many variations of Vampires, and so there are many strains of Noctoxumbra. Some vampire clans boast a resistance of flame, and others boast that they have developed their speech so well, they can talk their host into feeding off of them. One thing is for certain: All vampires, no matter what variation, will die from exposure to the Sun. Skald Skald is the Master Vampire. He is their Deity, worshipped by all of the variations of vampires around the world. He is depicted as a man with bat wings, and is said to be the only True Immortal vampire. However, this means that if Skald is somehow destroyed, all of the vampires in existance will die with him, no matter what age or variation. Death Vampires usually live their lives out peacefully, living with a human as their partner and host. However, after seeing many kin killed, or having boredom in life, most vampires will take their own lives by watching the sun rise, just before it incinerates them. Category:Illness and Disease Category:Races